Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of accessories to be used with slot machines, and more particularly a coin receiving and carrying container.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,654,586; 4,974,761; 5,158,220 and 5,830,056, the prior art is replete with myraid and diverse coin containers.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical coin receiving and carrying container adopted for use with a slot machine.
It is not uncommon for patrons to scrape their hands in the process of removing coins from the coin tray of a slot machine. Also, it is a cumbersome task since hand access to the coin tray is limited by the narrow clearance between the coin tray and the coin discharge. This is particularly difficult for elderly or arthritic patrons.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved slot machine coin container and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.
Briefly stated, the present invention provides a coin receiving and carrying container adapted for use with a slot machine. The coin container includes a frame having a bag supporting section and a handle section that may be formed of a continuous round rod. A flexible bag that may be formed of durable cloth is attached to the bag supporting section of the frame and depends downwardly therefrom. The bag supporting section of the frame and the attached bag are shaped to conform to the generally rectangularly shaped coin tray of a slot machine and may be easily and conveniently positioned in the coin tray below the coin discharge. Coins discharged into the bag may be easily carried to the casino cashier by grasping the handle with the frame in the vertical position.